A Cursed Existance
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: All power has it price as Sasuke finds all too well that the price for such power is maybe beyond what he could ever pay back, Dark Fem curse mark Sasuke, does included scenes of Lemon and/or suggested lemon, plus varying types of lemon may be included, 18 only, adults only, rated M for Lemon of varying degrees and content of a upsetting nature to some, read at your own risk.


**A cursed Existence**

**Hello again, this is going to be slightly different than the other stories I've done so far as this will be a one shot fic so one chapter is all this story gets in terms of content, so without further ado, let's start the story…**

**Takes place during the battle at the valley of the end and in first Naruto series**

**Chapter one: The Rivals final battle, The Curse mark's side effects**

(Early afternoon, Valley of the End)

Sasuke was breathing heavily, the clashes with Naruto's one tail form was pushing him far beyond what he thought possible the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja to be doing to him, Naruto himself was on all fours, the orange charka coat surround his body as the charka of the nine tails leaked out around him, Sasuke looked his long-time rival in his blood red eyes, realising that if kept up, Naruto might actually do good on his promise to drag him back to the village, he sighed, knowing he would have to use the next stage of the curse mark to stop him.

"I admit you are strong, Naruto, but even if you are special; I'm more special" Sasuke told him from across the water, wondering if Naruto would even understand what he was saying, he straighten up as he stood properly.

"I don't know what will happen once I use this since I've already dirty my hands in this power, but against you…I don't have any choice" Sasuke told him before he allowed the curse mark to envelop his body, his skin glowing a bright yellowy-orange, his skin turning dark grey, gaining a black four-point star between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, his sclerae turned black and his eyes became more feminine in appearance, his lips becoming softer and took on a dark blue colour, his fingernails became longer and sharp at the ends, his hair became waist-length and became less spiky and more smooth and silky, two C-cup breasts grew out from his chest and his privates shifted to the female sexual organ, the last thing to change was two large webbed hands that grew out his back and shaped to allow the user to fly and he became slightly taller, his charka became a dark purple colour as his body was surrounded by the power of the curse mark.

Sasuke was about to say something else but he just realised that his body felt strange in the sense of something missing, he felt under his shorts only to pull his hand back as a tingling sensation travel from that sensitive point through his body, making "his" stomach turn in knots, "he" felt "himself" feeling the new curves of "his" body and to the new pliable orbs that were now bouncing slightly as "he" moved.

"What the hell?!..." Sasuke yelp out in a new higher pitched voice, which made "him" cover "his" mouth with "his" hand, Naruto meanwhile cocked his head, his animal like instinct that the person in front of him was a woman but he reframed from taking her as he remembered this was still Sasuke and by the looks of it, the newly formed Uchiha maiden suddenly flew at him, Naruto fight-or-flight response kicked in and the two clashed in the air with enough force that the water below them parted slight in a bowl shape, enough that some of the water surround the two rivals during the explosive punch they created, Both Naruto and Sasuke continued to fight for a few moments longer, trading punches and kicks before they punched each other in the face, sending each other flying into the lower legs of the two giant statues, Sasuke into Madara's and Naruto into Hashirama's, leaving a large gap in the statues, not enough for them to fall but enough that both Sasuke and Naruto come stand in them with plenty of space to spare.

"So, Naruto…Shall we end this fight?" Sasuke asked across from his place in Madara's leg, his voice now calmer but more feminine, smooth and silk like his hair was like now in this form as he lowered his hand, charging a Chidori in his right hand before the blue lightning coming off it turned black under the influence of the curse mark, Naruto simply gave a growl, a charka arm generating the charka into the palm of his hand to form his Rasengan, which took on a light purple colour, they gave each other a defiant stare before they leap out the statues before clashing with their signature techniques, creating a large orb of darkness around them, so much that the waterfall they had clash under was now flowing across the top of the orb before crossing to the lake below.

For a few moments, the two rivals were suspended in a dream as kids, making a pinkie promise to each other to be friends before the orb exploded violently as its surface cracked, exposing white light out of it before exploding fully, Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious, the nine tails' charka reseeding back into his body, Sasuke flew down, his curse mark also deactivating and reseeding back into the mark on his left shoulder, he look at his body and he notice that although most of the charges like the wings and skin colour had returned to normal, he still had the body of a well-endowed fifthteen year old woman, his fingernails were now more well-manicured then claw-like in appearance, the C-cup breasts sticking out his shirt, he felt his ass, which had grown into a more feminine shape, although there were many thoughts running through his mind, he didn't dare touch himself down there, although he knew his manhood was now gone and replaced with that mysterious precious place that woman have down in their nether region, Sasuke look to Naruto unconscious on the ground, deciding to finish him with what sanity he had left, took out a kunai and walked over to Naruto, he was about to finish him when a shot of pain shot through his body, dropping the kunai next to Naruto, the tip impaling itself into the dirt, Sasuke's face fell down and by accident, kissing him on the lips, Sasuke was surprise that this kiss felt this good, it wasn't like the first time they had kiss, that just felt wrong but since acquiring this new body, the kiss he felt now rushing through his female body made him feel good, the pain reseeded enough that he could raise his head, he got up, holding his right arm with his left hand.

"_I know this much, If I'm going to find out what happen to me, there's only one who can and that's Orochimaru_" Sasuke thought to himself, yes, he still thought herself a guy in hope that the process that had turn him into a girl could be reverse, he leap up the long stairway back up the cliff and started walking towards the forest where Orochimaru had told him to go if he still sought power to kill his brother, Itachi…Uchiha

(About two hours later, Entrance to Orochimaru's hideout)

Sasuke limped to the entrance to Orochimaru's hideout, holding his right arm with his left hand, the holes in the back of his shirt revealing his soft, cream skin that had been there since his untimely transformation into a girl, the cave was dark and damp, Sasuke shivered, his new body not used to the cold, eventually he found the door, making a hand seal before the seal on the door glowed like lava before burning away, the door opening slowly in what Sasuke thought to be a waste of time for a dramatic entrance since knowing Orochimaru would of already detected him entering the entrance so he saw no reason to delaying the inevitable but went along with it and walked in, he kicked off his shoes since the transformation had also shrunk his shoe size somewhat so they came off easily, he walked down the torch-lit hallway, a snake carved into the wall using emeralds that he gave a glance at before looking ahead to seeing the snake Sannin himself, a smile playing on his face, Kabuto was standing next to him, his glasses reflecting the torch light.

"Well, Sasuke-Chan, why have you come to me?" Orochimaru asked Sasuke, his voice mocking the Uchiha that stood in front of him.

"What the hell did you do to me?! Why am I now a girl?! And I demand that you turn me back this instant!" Sasuke yelled at him, the look in his eyes was disturbing like he was undressing him with his eyes, the feeling felt so strange to him, he instinctively cover his newly formed breasts with his hands, Orochimaru just smirked.

"Oh? I didn't tell you when we met that day in the forest of death but when I gave you that curse mark, I left a part of my soul inside the mark, a female part to be exact, I normally give that part of my soul to the female members of my followers since it would have an easier time fusing and synchronising with them but I decided to do an experiment on you, Sasuke-Chan, to see what would happen if I gave a male follower a female-type curse mark, well…" Orochimaru paused to look over Sasuke's new female body, "…I say the results are quite interesting" Orochimaru finished with his snake-like tongue tasting the air, Sasuke then getting a sense of foreboding as his stomach turned into knots.

"W-what are you planning, to force me here to get this reversed?" Sasuke asked the snake Sannin, who smiled sadistically.

"Reverse the process? My dear Sasuke-Chan, there is no reversing it once the second state was activated, you're stuck in that body until you die" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face, Sasuke's eyes widened, his legs gave way and he knelt on the ground, his legs covering his private place, Kabuto then moved and grabbed Sasuke and before he could yell, he felt a breathing mask cover his face as he breathed in a strange chemical and fell unconscious within a second of the modified air entering his lungs.

(A couple of minutes later, unknown location in Orochimaru's hideout)

Sasuke woke up, her eyes lids fluttering open, her mind trying to pull together what had happen but was distracted by a thought that had just occurred to her.

"_Did I just refer to myself as a "her?"_ Sasuke thought in confusion, having now realised that he now referred to himself as a she, her head ached from thinking and from whatever gas she had taken inside her lungs that knocked her out only moments ago, she was chained to the wall of a cell, she also noticed she was no longer wearing her ninja gear, instead, she was wearing a dark blue silk kimono, covered with a garden scene against a stormy sky, a light blue silk sash wrapped around her waist and navy blue Chinese slippers, the symbol of her clan wear printed on the slippers, although the chest of her kimono was more open, exposing her breasts in half, the over half covered by the silk kimono, she did wonder why she was wearing all these feminine clothing but they didn't give her a bra or panties as her nether region protested against, what this meant made Sasuke nervous about what Orochimaru was planning for her since she had a gut feeling this was more than just an experiment to see what would happen, she didn't have to wait too long as Kabuto came round the cells, his glasses reflecting light from a unknown light source, she wondered for a moment if he was using a technique to do that but stopped when Kabuto's hand passed next to her cell, Kabuto turned his head to her, a clipboard in hand with a pen attached to it via the clipboard's metal clip.

"Good to see you awake, Sasuke-Chan" Kabuto told her with a small amount of pleasure in his voice, "I'm here to check on how you're doing, how have you been since you woke up in here?" Kabuto asked her, the Uchiha maiden was about to bring the house down and shout at Kabuto where he can shove his clipboard but when she tried to speak, no words came, just a whole lot of nothing, Sasuke closed her mouth, confused, Kabuto just smiled.

"I see the drugs are starting to kick in; that one was designed so you can only speak when someone asks you a question and you have to respond with the answer to that question, following me so far, Sasuke-Chan?" Kabuto asked her, to which she nodded.

"Ok then, so let's try this again; how have you been since you woke up in here?" Kabuto asked her, Sasuke felt her vocal cords loosen which allowed her to speak.

"I've had this headache since waking up, my mind feels funny, I can't help but refer to myself as a woman and my body is tinkling, I don't know why though" Sasuke told him a lot more then she would of like but the sudden ability to speak was great so she kind off ran her mouth, as soon as Kabuto had finished listening to what Sasuke had to say, her vocal cords tighten up, rendering her unable to speak again.

"Well, the headaches and what's going on with your mind are both the same thing; the curse mark is slowly changing your mind, even if the change in your body is instant, your mind is still trying to catch up, don't worry, the feelings will pass in time, as for your body tinkling; that's another drug we gave you, it's a stronger form of an aphrodisiac, most of the normal ones had no effect on you so we made a special one just for you, the effect is still in the testing stage at the moment but as far as I know, the effect will build up inside you over time, making you more horny and more easily usable by Orochimaru or whoever he sends down here to deal with you" Kabuto explained, Sasuke's eyes widened at the last part, her body was shaking more as she felt herself getting damp downstairs despite herself.

"_Is he really planning to take my body like that?! Was that his intention all along?_" Sasuke thought as she tried to move her arms, only to find like her voice, her arms and legs wouldn't respond to her commands, she could hear Kabuto chuckling to himself.

"Oh, did I forget, Sasuke-Chan, that there's another drug inside you that makes it so you only move when someone orders you to move or to do something; here's an example, Sasuke-Chan, would you kindly spread your legs?" Kabuto asked her, she blushed despite herself, her eyes widened as her legs slowly spread themselves out so she was still sitting but now her legs were spread out, she felt exposed even though she was wearing the kimono over her body.

"Now, would you kindly close your legs back?" Kabuto asked her, once again, her legs responded against her will and closed against each other so now she was back sitting with her legs in front of her.

"You see, your just like a puppet on strings, you will serve us, won't you, Sasuke-Chan?" Kabuto said with an evil smile, Sasuke vocal cords loosen so she could respond to his question.

"Y-yes, I will" Sasuke spoke with a defeated tone, she knew full well what they were planning now and from Kabuto's explanations, she would have no choice but to accept because in all fairness, she didn't want to find out what they would do to her if she refused, she finished and on cue, her vocal cords tighten up again, silencing her once again.

"Very good, Sasuke-Chan" Kabuto noted down on his clipboard, filling in the document and ticking off a box Sasuke couldn't see, he then looked back to her, "Would you kindly stand up, Sasuke-Chan?" Kabuto asked her, Sasuke's body moved against her will as she stood up, her hands placed lightly against her abdomen as the chains extended slightly to adjust to the movement, Kabuto unlocked the cell door and walked in, he showed her the sheet, pointing his pen down to a lone empty box.

"Sign your name here, would you kindly?" Kabuto said with a smile, one of Sasuke's hands moved and took the pen lightly from his hand and wrote down her name in the box, the signature then glow, the curse mark on her shoulder glowed as well, she gave a moan that was a cross of pain and pleasure, she felt herself getting wetter down in her private region, her legs gave way again as she fell, kneeling on the floor in front of Kabuto, his glasses shining bright with a sadistic smile on his face.

"If you're wondering what just happen to you, Sasuke-Chan, you see that this sheet on this clipboard for a contract that binds you to Orochimaru-Sama and his chosen followers, in other words…" Kabuto said, cupping her face with his hand, making her shaking from the touch, "…You're all ours" Kabuto finished, gently feeling her cheek before walking away and locking the door.

"Now, would you kindly return to sitting against the wall?" Kabuto asked her, her body responded and she sat back against the wall in the same position she was in when she woke up, although now her body was aching, she was horny like hell but she thought that was his intention to make her like that, loosen her up for whoever would come down here to "deal with her" as Kabuto put it, her shoulder hurt, throbbing with a slight glow to it, she felt heat going through her body from the mark as it seemed to Sasuke that they wanted her to suffer in pleasure so couldn't deal with until they sent someone down that she was dreading with each moment that passed, so she could only sit there and wait in the near darkness for someone to come for her.

(Two hours later, Underground Prison cell, block E in Orochimaru's hideout)

Sasuke was reaching her breaking point; she had been sitting there in the near darkness, horny as hell from the drug she had been given to make her as horny as a wild stag getting introduce to a horde of doe and the guy in charge saying "there all yours", her body was writhing uncontrollably in pleasure until she heard footsteps coming down the hall, she then saw Kabuto and another man, he had pale skin, shoulder-length silvery-white hair which he had divided down the middle on his head, the divide marked by a zigzag hair parting , deep green eyes with two scarlet dots on his forehead between them, he also had two red, tube-like hair ornaments for a single band on either side of his head, for what he was wearing, he wore a light lavender coloured, loose-fitting and long sleeved shirt, black trousers apart from where it had been cut at the ankles where bandages were wrapped around them, he also had the tradition purple rope tied in an inverted bow around his waist, the one thing that from her limited time with the sound four, they all had apart from Kabuto which she thought strange but decided she would ask even if she could talk, Kabuto reached into his pocket and took out a key to unlocked the cell door once again, he then made a release hand seal, which the chains responded by unlocking and dropping to the ground.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-Chan, Kimimaro is here to help me take you to where we can get better acquitted before we perform the last part of the contract and bind you to Orochimaru, forever" Kabuto said with a smile that did nothing to ease Sasuke's nerves, he nodded at Kimimaro, who gave a quick nod before picking Sasuke up, bridal style since her super sensitive body was in too much pleasure to move on its own even if Kabuto hadn't drugged her so she couldn't move unless ordered to by Orochimaru himself or by one of his lackeys, neither were pleasant thoughts, so she let Kimimaro carry her away in his arms as he followed Kabuto out the prison block they were in and entered an operating room, Sasuke gave a groan of panic.

"_Is he planning to cut me up and put me under?!_" Sasuke thought in panic, wishing her body would convey that but she remained perfectly still as Kimimaro placed her down on the operating table, the operating table had a thick, dark green cushion attached to it so she was at least, somewhat comfortable.

"Now then, Sasuke-Chan, I must prepare you for my lord's arrival" Kabuto told her as he start moving her kimono, her breasts now fully exposed with a slight bounce to them, Kabuto started massaging one while licking the other around the erect nipple, Sasuke gave a whimper of pleasure as he start his ministrations, she was already aroused from the aphrodisiac she was injected with but now having physical touch with another person was setting her body off, her whimpers became full on moans of pleasure, her nipples became full hard, which Kabuto rewarded her by biting down on the nipple and sucking on it, getting a loud moan from her, this continued for a few minutes as he teased her breasts in the most pleasurable of ways, ways that Sasuke had never dreamed off in her entire life when she was still a guy, the difference in pleasure was immeasurable.

Kabuto smirked as he sucked on her fully erect nipple, since the transformation that turn Sasuke into a girl, the process for taking her body was now a lot easier, he moved his hand from her breast and untied the sash, skilfully taking her clothes off with one hand, he let his hand glide on her creamy skin, feeling her most inviting curves before finding her sweet spot and used his finger to rub her clit, Sasuke gave a moan of pleasure as he rubbed her clit, the sensation was in a league of its own from her old member, like a thousand times better then she could ever imagine it to feel like.

"Do you feel good, Sasuke-Chan?" Kabuto asked her, pausing his sucking on her nipple for her to answer.

"Yes, my breasts and my clit feel so good" Sasuke moaned and answered his dumb question before her vocal cords tighten up again so her voice was reduced to moans of pleasure as Kabuto rubbed her clit, slipping a finger inside her entrance and rubbing the soft folds of her pussy lips, which just made Sasuke moan more from the extra simulation running through her body.

Sasuke was finding this all too much from all these new and strange feelings of pleasure running through her body, she then felt her legs get lift into the air and place in medical equipment used to keep patient's legs in the air and spread out for the surgeon to preform work on women's private areas or for a check-up on that particular part of a woman's body, he then insert a metal device that spread her pussy out, showing the insides of her precious place before Kabuto grabbed a syringe, filled with glowing, purple liquid, he then stuck the syringe inside her now spread vagina and pushed the press down, releasing the liquid inside her, Sasuke could only lay there and moan as the semi-warm liquid filled her inner caverns, her sensitivity then tripled in strength, she felt herself squirt some of her juices for the first time as the liquid was making her more sensitive inside her precious place, the liquid in question running inside her before draining through her walls, combining with it, she felt her walls spread out more inside her against her will, it was making both embarrassed and horny, like her depths were widening for something to fill them and she then got hit with a immense sense of wanting her precious place filled to the brim as she felt something building inside her stomach.

"Good, the serum is having an effect on you, shouldn't be too much longer before I can call Orochimaru-Sama down to complete the binding, he is preparing himself as well; having Tayuya and Karin suck him off until he's ready, so you have to been ready for his arrival" Kabuto explained before taking two fingering and rubbing her pussy lips with them, she started squirting from the moment he started moving them, "My, my, Sasuke-Chan, you're a gusher, ain't you?" Kabuto asked her, her vocal cords loosen up for her to talk.

"I don't know, I'm…ooo…not…oh…sure" Sasuke told him in-between moaning, honestly not knowing what he meant by those words apart from her precious place feeling very wet, her juices free flowing out of her as Kabuto fingered her entrance lightly, making sure not to touch her hymen, it was strange in a way for Sasuke to be a women and a virgin at the same time, the concept was alien to her but she continued moaning in a lewd manner, her orgasm was building up bigger and bigger inside her ,so much that she had to take in large breaths for air, she was reaching the limit of her new body, having only had that body for a couple of hours max, Kabuto noticed her heavier breathing pattern and that her inner walls were following the same sort of pattern of opening and contracting, he pulled out the device that spread her pussy, getting a surprised moan from the Uchiha maiden, he walked away from the near climaxing Uchiha and press a button on the intercom.

"Orochimaru-Sama, she's ready for you" Kabuto spoke over the intercom system.

"_Good, I reaching my limit with these two here, I'll be down in a moment" _Orochimaru's came over the intercom husky and slight out of breath, Kabuto had no doubt about the reason why, he released his hold on the intercom button, a few moments later, Orochimaru himself walked in to the operating theatre, his member sticking out his trousers, like Orochimaru, his member was a pale colour, more than Kimimaro and it was slightly thinner than most normal members, but it wasn't the width of it but the sheer length of the dam thing, not to mention that it was throbbing with lots of mini veins covering it, he was reaching his limit, Sasuke tensed up as she realised what he was planning on doing to her.

"Sasuke-Chan, would you kindly relax yourself, please?" Kabuto asked her, Sasuke felt her muscles relax, despite the fear going through her but she had no choice in the matter as Orochimaru asked Kabuto to place a glass conical flask just below Sasuke's spread pussy before press his member near her entrance, her body reacted by sucking it inside her, shooting through her hymen, making her scream in pain as the snake Sannin took her virginity, blood running out of her as the suddenly intrusion also made her cum, the same story with Orochimaru as he pumped her womb full of his seed, her virgin blood running out of her pussy and into the flask, Sasuke cried to herself at the cruel way her virginity was taken from her by the mad scientist Sannin, her womb felt full but also strange, a slight tingling sensation rush through her, she recognise it as Orochimaru's charka, combining with her own charka network, binding her to him like a summoning animal, he pulled out of her, taking the now one quarter full flask of her virgin blood, he grab a wine glass that Kabuto provide him and poured the blood into it until it was mostly full, to which he then drank the contents of the glass, handing the rest to Kabuto to store away for future study, with the young, Uchiha's blood now inside him, the binding was now completed, he rubbed her still trembling abdomen gently with his hand.

"You belong to me now, Sasuke-Chan, you are to service me and my followers and to obey them until I say otherwise, do you understand?" Orochimaru asked her, a psychopathic smile on his face, her vocal cords loosen up to allow her to speak once again to answer the question.

"Yes…Orochimaru-Sama" Sasuke told him with a hint of disgust but more of her defeated tone that she couldn't do anything; her body was now bound to Orochimaru and under the command of him and his followers where she were serve them with her body until Orochimaru grew bored of her and took her out, something he was more than capable of doing to her.

"Now then, would you kindly get yourself of that table and dress before you come and follow me to your new living quarters" Orochimaru said with a sick-twisted grin, Sasuke's body force to stand up and dress herself back in her kimono, tying the light blue sash back around before walking to Orochimaru's side, he took her head in his hand and felt her smooth, creamy skin, looking at her deep, onyx eyes before return his gaze and walked out the operating theatre, Sasuke forcefully walking after him, leaving Kabuto to tidy up the mess.

(A few minutes later, on the next level up in the hideout)

"Right in here, Sasuke-Chan" Orochimaru opened a steel door with her clan's symbol painted onto it, the room was decorated like a love hotel, with a large, circular bed in the shape of her clan's symbol, cover with a purple silk duvet and surround by a curtain rail with a silk purple curtain attached to it for more privacy, the room was also fitted with a vanity mirror was sets of make-up and other such things for taking care of her appearance, a large wardrobe, filled with different clothes, one half of the wardrobe was fitting with fetish outfits of all kinds, the other was filled with more casual clothes, also, thankfully at least, had bras and panties of different styles, shapes and colours, the room was also filled with a lavender colour mood light against the white back ground of the walls, there was a another wooden door that lead to an on-suite bathroom with a hot tub style bath, more than enough room for at least two to three people and the normal things you find in a bathroom, not forgetting all the hair products she know had to use to keep her hair the way it was, the room on a whole was actually larger then she was expecting from him and definitely designed with some thought of her new body's needs in mind.

"So, Sasuke-Chan, what do you think of your new room?" Orochimaru asked her, giving her permission to speak by loosening her vocal cords.

"It's great, more than I thought I was going to get and more so" Sasuke told him before her vocal cords once again tighten up and she was forced into silence.

"That's good, I had the female followers design the room for you since they know more about what you'll need, but do you see that device over there?" Orochimaru pointed to the bedside table where a phone station was plugged into the wall, Sasuke nodded her head, "That is for when you get calls from either me or my followers that require your service, make sure to keep an eye out on that phone, you will be punished if I find that either myself or one of my followers is not satisfied by you, but while you're in this room, you have free movement of your body and the voice restrictions will be lifted when the door is closed so you can talk or scream or whatever while you're alone, but for now rest and serve us well, my pet" Orochimaru gave a classic snake hiss, his snake-like tongue licking the air around Sasuke, tasting her scent before he left and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Sasuke fell to her knees, her body exhausted from the events of the day, she managed to crawl to the bathroom where she disrobed and took a well-deserved bath, using the control panel on the bath to blast streams of water to massage her sore body, after a couple of hours soaking, she got out the bath, her well-worn body feeling a lot better than a few hours before, she dressed herself in a navy blue bra and matching panties with purple lace around the gaps where her legs stuck out, she then grabbed some night clothes, which was a plain, two piece, navy blue pajamas, which she put on, the silk V-neck top first before the silk trousers, both sliding over her body nicely, It also felt good that her breasts now had some descent support with the bra now in place, making her even more comfortable, she retreated to the bed, getting under the covers and rested her weary head against the mass of purple cushions with her clan symbol at the center of each one, she pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes, the hands of slumber came to claim her soon after.

**Ok, that's it, done and dusted, if anyone wants me to continue, either review or PM me with who should see Sasuke, either Orochimaru or his followers only but if you want someone else that's outside the hidden sound, then give me a reason on why they are there and/or they got there in the first place but this is set as the complete story, other chapters will be by request only as a continuation to this chapter.**

**As always, give a review on how I did with this Dark, Fem curse mark Sasuke and so on and so forth and for the love of god, constructive criticism only because just telling me you hate it doesn't help me, if you tell me how to fix it then I can do something about it but remember, keep it clean and see you guys later.**


End file.
